


A Wedding in Arcadia #12 -- A Maverick Proposal

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [61]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-18
Updated: 2005-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amazing what a piece of paper can do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wedding in Arcadia #12 -- A Maverick Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> To Alex, Ula, and Nerowill, my friends and betas extraordinaire.  
> Many thanks to Carol for her honeymoon idea.

Ian stretched decadently upon awakening to a sunny Monday morning in Windover. He glanced over at the clock radio, to find that it was only 7. His first class that day was fifth period, so they had a couple of hours to themselves yet.

Quinn's eye cracked open; the slide of Ian's chest over his own had roused him. "Good morning, my husband." Quinn would never tire of that particular endearment.

"G'mornin', ma groom." Ian leaned down for a kiss; both their mouths had the stale taste typical of the first thing in the morning, but they'd long gotten used to it, unwilling as they were to disentangle to brush their teeth before indulging.

"We've got about two hours. How would you like to spend them?" Ian loved asking Quinn teasing questions; the sudden fire in his spouse's eyes always gratified him, just the response he desired.

Quinn didn't even bother to answer; he just grabbed Ian around the waist, and kissed him silly. Ian instantly conformed to his every angle and curve, and began suckling the sweet spot under Quinn's right sideburn. His tender ministrations had Quinn groaning in time to each upthrust of his hips.

Ian took pity on him and inched ever lower, tasting as much delicious skin as he could along the way. His new husband was the real wedding banquet, and he wanted to sample every delectable flavor. Quinn's neck was sweatier than his chest, except where Ian had been sleeping, so the menu went from salty to sweet and back again. There was even a slight tang of chlorine, despite their ablutions. By the time Ian reached the main course, the articulate Quinn was reduced to monosyllables, primarily 'Ahhs', ultimately broken by a primordial grunt that sounded like 'Wan' as Ian greedily suckled him in as deeply as he could.

After a few minutes of enthusiastic lapping, Ian shared the taste with his husband. Quinn was a bit disappointed to feel the wet heat spreading over his thigh, but knew he'd have plenty of chances to reciprocate later.

"Thanks, lad." Quinn said in the impossibly low tone he used after loving. "Best weddin' gift there is."

Ian kissed him again, then they nuzzled for a couple of moments until their sense of duty drove them to the shower. There was no possibility of a repeat performance, since they'd already made love more than usual the past few days. However, the sensual pleasure of being together under the spray was almost as satisfying. Their freshly-cut hair was particularly irresistible to soapy fingers.

Before they really wanted to, it was time to dress in the new clothes they'd bought to befit their buoyant sense of a new beginning for them as a couple. After a quick bite downstairs, they began to pack, Quinn tucking their tuxedos into the vinyl garment bags once more. Ian ran his fingers over Quinn's pillow, a big hand soon warming his own.

"We'll never forget, lad," Quinn said softly, taming an errant russet curl.

"Never."

After a heartening squeeze, they turned to leave. Automatic check-out meant that they sailed past the lines at the desk and into the Windover sun. With one last glance at the chapel spire, they set off for the Audi. After negotiating a maze of streets, Ian found the well- hidden ramp for the interstate. Rush hour traffic was petering out, but there was a lane closed on I-90 due to construction. Ian kept his eyes on the road with an effort. He was still in honeymoon gear, and reluctant to downshift.

They didn't talk much, content to daydream about their wedding weekend. Occasionally, Ian would glance over to see Quinn smiling reminiscently, and share a look of total understanding. The paper wedding bell Monty had given them bounced merrily along, and Ian knew that he would miss it once the skyhawk was back in place. He hoped they'd be able to pass it on to Bant and Ethan eventually.

Their apartments looked the same and different to married eyes. The doubled-up furnishings seemed so unnecessary, vestiges of a more turbulent time. It would give Ian the most tremendous satisfaction to deflate his air mattress and put it in storage, sheets boxed for charity. The second bedroom could become a den, lessening the clutter in the living room.

After a bathroom run, they sat on the sofa recliner just basking in their accomplishments. Quinn rubbed Ian's arm as he embraced him, to the contented hums of his lad. Luke could wait for another few minutes.

"What do you think about buying a home together?" Quinn asked. He felt Ian's upper arm tense slightly under his fingers.

"I'd love it," Ian said, surprising Quinn and leaving him waiting for the 'but'. And sure enough, "But what about your folks?"

Quinn said, "I think they suffer from selective blindness when it comes to us. They're our allies -- they don't want to believe that we love each other any more than we want them to. Some of my cousins have lived with roommates for years. I think we can pull it off."

Ian's eyes sparked with interest. "Hmm, perhaps you're not the only one in the family hiding something..."

"That just might be so, Ian." Quinn's eyes crinkled as he considered it. "Dreadfully ironic." The lightness in his tone was indicative of the sea change in his attitude towards his parents. He wasn't sure who was more surprised by his new boldness, Ian or himself.

Marriage could do that to you.


End file.
